A Legend In My Time
by violetstars1039
Summary: Dean's set up home base in New Orleans hunting voodoo queens and vengeful spirits after Sam and Lexi nearly destroyed the world. A gruesome death brings Dean to Pontiac, IL where he finds more than he was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*~Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to Kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters. This is a sequel to Restless Heart Syndrome, Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. Thanks to Supernutjapan for betaing. Any mistakes are mine. Reviews would be great! ~*

Lexi has a way of making Dean lose it, like really lose it. In the beginning Dean just chalked it up to being young and horny. Now that he's about to turn thirty that excuse doesn't seem to hold water. It doesn't take much for him to lose it either. Today Dean's losing it because Lexi's wearing a low cut red blouse with a black pencil skirt and stilettos. He can't concentrate as they interview the medical examiner, so he lets Lexi take over the questioning.

He can't help but stare at her as she leans over to get a better look at the corpse. The way her skirt stretches over the curve of her ass has Dean's blood racing and his muscles tensing. His eyes sweep over his wife, admiring her new curvy figure reminding him of the lacey black underwear she has on underneath her clothes. Lexi still hasn't lost the last ten pounds of baby weight but Dean likes it. He likes the extra weight on her. It's just extra cushion for the pushing and he ain't complaining. Lexi is fucking beautiful.

"Agent Buckingham," Lexi calls from across the room, "come take a look at this."

Dean stands at the gurney across from Lexi and looks down at the body. He glances up at his wife eyebrow raised. Turning towards the medical examiner he asks, "How do you explain the eyes?"

"I can't. I've never seen anything like it."

"We'll need a copy of your report."

"Of course Agent Buckingham." The Medical Examiner replies as he walks over to his desk to grab a copy.

Dean takes the report and hands it to Lexi. "Well, I thank you for your time. Agent Nicks and I will show ourselves out."

They walk out in silence and head to the Impala parked across the street.

"You did good." Dean says with smile.

"I thought you didn't want me hunting." Lexi replies lightly as she leans against the car.

"I don't but I know you ain't gonna listen so…" Dean looks up at the sky squinting as he asks, "You ever see anything like that or read about it in Med. School?"

"Eyes burned out of their sockets? No. It's not natural. It's definitely a case."

Dean nods thoughtfully. "I'll call Bobby. Maybe he can shed some light on this."

Lexi takes Dean's hand and runs her thumb along his palm. Her eyes lock on to his while she whispers, "OK."

The gesture is simple but it still makes Dean shiver. He takes a step closer laying his hands on the roof of the car caging Lexi in. "Lexi…" Dean says in his deep drawl before nipping at her ear.

Lexi grins up at her husband and pushes against his chest saying, "Dean, we're supposed to be federal agents remember?"

He steps back reluctantly. "Right. We should get outta here then."

Lexi steps around him making sure to brush against Dean as she makes her way to the passenger side. Dean groans at the contact cursing her under his breath. He turns towards her to remind her that they are on a case but the words die on his lips when he sees the smile on her face.

He hasn't seen Lexi smile like that in almost a year. In all fairness it's been a rough one. With both her and Sam going dark side and losing Sam in the process, Dean was starting to believe that they were cursed. He doesn't believe that anymore. Dean knows he's lucky despite not being able to save Sammy. He got his wife and son back. Sure Lexi's still struggling with what happened, her nightmares are still pretty much a nightly occurrence but she's getting a little better every day. For that Dean's grateful.

"Dean, are we staying or not?"

Dean looks at Lexi, eyes drawn to her red glossed lips. Now all he can think about is her lips moving over him, her mouth full of his cock. He shakes the thought from his mind reminding himself that they're on a case. "Uh, yeah. It's definitely our kinda thing. We'll go get a room. Then, I'll call Bobby and tell 'im to bring Jake up here."

Dean finds a motor lodge ten minutes outside of town and pulls in the lot. He kills the engine squinting at the building in front of him. He glances at Lexi asking her if this is ok or if she wants to get a room at the Comfort Inn they saw on their way into town.

"This is fine."

"You sure, Babe? I know how much you hate motels."

"I don't hate motels. Dean you forget I was pregnant and we were moving from motel to motel."

"OK, remember you said that."

Dean enters the lobby and rings the bell on the desk once. A few seconds later a bored teenage boy emerges from the back asking, "Two Queens or a King?"

"Two Que…" Dean glances out the window at Lexi then back to the teenager, "No, I need a King."

"Cash or Charge?"

"Charge." Dean answers, handing a credit card and his fake ID to the kid.

Back at the Impala, he hands Lexi the room keys before moving the car into a space in front of their room. He gets out telling Lexi he'll get their bags out of the trunk as she grabs her laptop and purse.

The moment Dean walks through the motel room door Lexi pounces on him. He barely has time to put down their bags before she has him pressed up against the wall. Not that he's about to complain. Instead, he looks down at her with a smirk wiggling his eyebrows. The suggestive remark he's about to make dies in his throat as Lexi palms his dick through his pants.

Dean bites down on his bottom lip suddenly very aware that it's been almost three weeks since he last fucked her. He surges forward hands cupping her face, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks as he ravages her mouth. Lexi returns his kiss parting her lips and moaning as his tongue slides against hers. Dean's hands move up into her hair, his kisses becoming more urgent leaving them both panting.

Lexi takes a step back and runs her hands over Dean's broad shoulders before pushing his suit jacket off. She's always had a thing for his shoulders and arms. She loves to run her fingers over his muscles and feel his sturdy arms around her. Wrapped up in Dean's arms Lexi always feels small and safe. And what she needs right now is to feel safe.

Lexi pulls off Dean's tie before helping undo the buttons on his shirt. She glances up at her husband and their eyes lock. There's something in Dean's gold flecked green eyes that she's never realized was there. Some may say it's understanding, love, acceptance. For Lexi, it's all those things and more. It's safety.

She should've realized it months ago. Dean didn't see her as some half breed freak. He saw her as Lexi, someone that deserved to be saved. She was never a monster in his eyes just the girl that he loved. That's why he didn't listen when everyone told him it was hopeless. He fought to save her from herself. For her, there's security in Dean's muddy green eyes. Lexi's safe.

Lexi lets the feeling engulf her, lets the knowledge of his forgiveness put her at ease. All the anxiety and fear she has about Dean's rejection suddenly disappears. She kisses his delicious mouth with an intensity that surprises Dean. Her lips and tongue moving so deftly that Dean doesn't even notice she's turned them around.

She pushes him back towards the bed and takes off her blouse. He smirks down at her and tosses his own shirt to the floor, then wraps his hands around her hips and pulls her to him. He presses his lips to her ear and slowly kisses his way down her neck. His mouth moves over Lexi's shoulder to her breast sucking her nipple through her bra before he unhooks it with ease. She moans, fingers tangling in Dean's hair as he throws her bra to the floor then unzips and pushes down her skirt. He steps back, toes off his shoes and takes his pants and boxer briefs off.

Lexi drinks in the sight of him and licks her bottom lip. Now all she can think about is how she wants to feel him inside her. Dean holds her gaze for a beat with a mischievous grin. Lexi looks away leaning down to undo the straps on her shoes, but Dean stops her. He smirks at her as he closes the distance between them. "Oh, no, Baby Girl, they stay on."

Dean tugs her to him and kisses her hungrily. His hands slide behind her grabbing her ass and tightening his grip on her. He lifts her up against him and carries her over to the bed.

Laying her down, he parts her legs with his knee so he can slot between them. Dean hovers over her pausing to take his amulet off then drops it onto the nightstand. He presses his weight against her so that she's now pinned between him and the mattress and runs his tongue along the shell of her ear growling, "I want you so fucking bad, Lex."

Lexi interlaces their fingers, kisses him and rolls them over. She grins down at Dean, "Look who's on top now."

He chuckles and rolls them back over. He grasps her wrists and pulls her arms over her head, holding her down. "Yeah, me."

Now Dean thinks it's Lexi's turn to lose it and he's gonna make damn sure she does. He runs his hands slowly down to her hips enjoying the feel of her soft skin underneath his calloused hands. He toys with the edge of her lace panties, hooks his fingers into them, then slowly slides them off her legs and tosses them to the floor. He settles himself between her legs, lips hovering over her center. Lexi swallows hard and closes her eyes, "Dean, c'mon…"

He looks up with a smile. "C'mon with what, Lex?"

"You're not gonna make me beg." She says firmly.

"You sure about that?" Dean murmurs and leans down to lick a broad strip along the length of her slit, his eyelashes tickling her thighs.

From the moment she feels the drag of his tongue up her slit, she loses all rational thought. She moans clawing at the sheets beneath her. She spreads her legs wider for him and whines. All she can think about is getting more contact with his lips and tongue. Lexi really doesn't care where his mouth is at this point as long as it's on her.

Dean throws an arm over her thighs to keep her still and wraps his lips around her clit. Lexi's breath hitches, her head swimming. The feel of his tongue and lips on her is so incredible and intense. His lips sweep over her skin, teeth grazing her clit causing her to gasp. Right when she thinks she can't handle anything more, he works his index and middle fingers inside her. She can already feel her body beginning to tingle as Dean curls and pumps his fingers.

She closes her eyes cursing him under her breath. Dean's building her up, taking her right to the edge and, just when she's about to lose it, he pulls back. Lexi slides her hand into his short hair and tugs. Dean looks up at her with a mischievous grin and winks. He loves getting Lexi worked up and making her come undone in his hands. And he knows damn well she's almost there.

Dean leans down again, twirls his tongue around her clit and presses it flat licking her in time with the thrust of his fingers. He laps her slit, running his tongue in broad strokes over her warm folds. He feels the quiver in her thighs and pulls off her. The tingling sensations that are coursing through her body overwhelm her leaving her light headed. He runs his mouth over her and pushes his tongue inside her as he rubs his fingers over her clit. She bucks her hips in response and Dean tightens his grip.

Lexi's breath is coming in short pants now. She feels the muscles in her legs tighten as Dean continues to move his mouth over her. Her vision blurs and then she breaks out into a light sweat. Everything disappears except for this hot, tingly sensation. She feels like she's being pulled from all sides, melting and exploding all at once. Lexi screams out Dean's name and a litany of curses. Then she feels him licking her clean as she rides out her orgasm.

Dean makes his way back up her body with open mouth kisses before finally crashing their lips together. He takes his time with the kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth as he rakes his hands down her sides. He pulls away slightly holding her gaze for a beat with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Then he's descending on her. He's all lips and teeth, hands gripping her tight.

Lexi can never get enough of this, enough of Dean. She's not like him; she doesn't have a long string of lovers behind her. There's only two. Dean and her Ex, Michael, that she left in New York. Michael wasn't Dean. He never even came close. She had orgasms with Michael but never with the same kind of intensity like the ones she has with Dean. The kind that starts at her toes and makes her whole body tingle and tremble. The kind that makes her feel wave after wave of pleasure, then leave her breathless and completely wrecked. Everything around her disappears and it's only her and Dean. It feels like they're connected on some deeper cosmic level. That their bodies were meant to be connected. That the two of them were meant to be connected, always.

Dean clutches Lexi's hips in a bruising grip, the blunt head of his dick nudging her entrance. He closes his eyes and bites down on his bottom lip as he sinks into her slowly. He moans low in his throat when he fills her to the hilt. All he wants to do is go hard and fast. She's so tight and slick he knows he won't last very long if he did. He takes a deep breath, slides all the way out and leans down on his forearms.

His green eyes lock onto hers, then he sinks slowly into her. She bites down on her bottom lip, nails digging into Dean's back as she waits for him to begin moving. Dean lowers his head, his mouth and tongue gliding over the top of her breasts, his two-day scruff leaving red marks across her skin.

He brushes his lips against hers once more and then he starts moving slow and deep, setting up a deliciously lazy rhythm that has her arching her back and making those breathy moans he loves so much.

The slow burn pace he's moving at has Lexi coming apart with every thrust of his hips. She rakes her nails down his back, whimpering and pushing her hips up against his. He feels so incredible. His weight pushing her deeper into the mattress, the sounds he's making and his cock stretching her as he moves inside her already have her teetering on the edge. Lexi can feel every inch of him drag against her walls with a snap of his hips, making the tension inside her build quickly.

Lexi wraps her legs around his waist, pressing her stillettos into his ass to pull him in deeper. He speeds up, eyes closing as he bites down on his bottom lip. His hands tighten on her hips hard enough to leave bruises. Lexi's eyes flutter shut while she concentrates on the sensations rolling over her. She lets herself get lost in the feel of Dean inside of her and the movement of his hands over her body. She opens her eyes and watches his face contort in pleasure. She shifts under him, tugging him closer to catch his lips in a kiss.

Dean pulls away, lets his tongue trail over her bottom lip and brushes his lips gently against hers. He moves to her jawline and slowly kisses his way up to her ear, where he lingers, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

He feels the exact moment when they hit that sweet spot. He feels the pressure building inside of him and bites down on his lip, pushing further into her, knowing he's not going to last much longer. Lexi squeezes her legs around his waist and he can feel the slight tremble going through them, feel her wet heat tightening around him, bringing him that much closer to the edge.

Lexi bites down on her bottom lip to stifle her moans as the sensations rolling over her intensify. She feels her body tighten and tingle, her vision blurring as Dean continues to thrust into her. She digs her nails into his back and moans his name.

Dean hooks her right leg over his shoulder and continues thrusting, setting a harsh pace as he chases after his own orgasm. He shuts his eyes, hips bucking, as he calls out her name. Moments later, he collapses on top of her and lays there catching his breath, then rolls off her. He lays on his back, exhaling loudly as he looks up at the ceiling, then reaches for Lexi and wraps her up in his arms. Burying his face in her hair he whispers, "Damn, I needed that…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*~Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to Kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters. This is a sequel to Restless Heart Syndrome, Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. Thanks to Supernutjapan for betaing. Any mistakes are mine. Reviews would be great! ~*

 **May 2, 2009**

 **3 A.M.**

At first Lexi had ignored the dreams; those vivid nightmares some might even call visions. She told herself it wasn't happening again, it couldn't be. She made excuses. Flimsy ones like: the stress of being a working mother and Dean hunting on his own. The dreams couldn't be premonitions. She tried to push it all to the back of her mind, remembering what Dean had told her, that her powers were never coming back. She'd wanted to believe him, but she couldn't stop thinking that it was starting all over again.

Fully awake, Lexi runs her hand down her face, her breathing heavy as she tries to shake off the dream. She tells herself, it's just another nightmare, but she knows these dreams are different. They aren't like the other nightmares she's had since Dean bound her powers. No, these are like the ones she had of Dean dying; like the ones she had of the other special children when her father was alive.

Lexi gets out of bed carefully so as not to wake Dean. Quietly, she moves through the motel room and opens the door to step out on the walkway. She leans her forearms on the railing and takes deep breaths as she gazes out at the parking lot before her.

She's confused. The visions and the rest of her powers stopped the night Dean performed the binding spell. So why are they back almost a year later? Are there still other special children out there? And if so, are they having the same nightmares she is? She could ask Sam if he's having strange dreams about something rising but Sam's dead. And Dean? How can she bring up her powers reemerging without causing Dean more stress? Besides, she doesn't want to see that look in his eyes again. Who else could she talk to? Of course, there's always Jackie, but then Dean would want to know what they were talking about. Lexi knows deep down that something bad is coming. She just has no idea how horrible it's going to be.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks as he stands next to her at the railing.

Lexi's startled at the sound of her husband's voice and says, "You scared me. I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah, well, funny, I could say the same thing about you."

"Couldn't sleep." She whispers studying her hands intently, "Long day and all that."

Dean slips his arm around her waist, pulling her close and knowing full well she's holding something back. "Lex, we always have long days. What's going on with you, Baby? Is it cuz you got another negative on the pregnancy test the other day or…"

"No, it's not because of the test. You know me and my nightmares. So, yeah, sleep's not that easy anymore."

"Oh. I thought they were getting better."

"Yeah." Lexi says, shifting uncomfortably and running her hands through her hair, "Today's Sam's birthday and he's dead because of…"

"Sammy isn't dead because of you."

She glances at Dean before dropping her gaze to her hands, then states quietly, "You sure about that? My father infected Sam. He orchestrated us getting back together just so we'd have Jake. And Jake's…Jake's more powerful than me. And he dropped that ceiling on Sam…"

"Lexi, what Azazel did is not your fault. How many times do I have to say it?"

"I know. I just…" She whispers and hangs her head so her long hair hides her face.

Dean pulls her firmly against him and reaches up to move her hair off of her cheek with his free hand. "You're not evil. Baby girl, you're the kindest, sweetest person I know. C'mon, Lex, it's late. Let's go back to bed."

 **Sand Castle Diner**

Lexi's sitting at a table in the middle of the small diner while Dean is outside on the phone with Bobby. She watches him pace in front of the window and can't help but admire him. Standing at more than six feet tall and solidly built, Dean's an imposing figure. But to Lexi, he's also beautiful. She loves the freckles that run along the bridge of his nose, his large muddy green eyes with his long eyelashes and his mouth. God, how she loves his mouth. His lips are perfect and so kissable. There are times she finds herself staring at his lips as he talks, reminded of how he uses them to make her whimper and beg for more.

Memories of their quickie in the shower this morning begin to run through her mind. She closes her eyes and it's like she can almost feel his hands on her again. Just the thought of how Dean's hands slid over her wet skin as he sucked marks into her neck has her ready for round two. She shakes her head, attempting to push the thoughts away. They're on a case and she has to remain focused. Besides, this is the first real case that Dean's let her work with him. Normally, he only lets her go on simple salt and burns. She doesn't want to give him any reasons to side line her from future cases. Although, Dean didn't seem to mind her jumping his bones yesterday. Lexi couldn't help herself. There was just something about seeing Dean in his element and wearing that suit that turned her on. She isn't ashamed to admit it. She just doesn't want Dean to try and use it against her.

Lexi looks up when the bell above the door chimes. Dean smiles at her from across the room and closes the distance between them in a few long strides. He takes the chair directly opposite from her, snagging a menu.

"What did Bobby say?"

Dean glances up from the menu then shrugs. "He ain't got a clue what we're dealing with either. Oh and he'll be here with Jake after lunch."

"Awesome."

"C'mon Lex, the three of us will figure it out. We always do." He takes a pack of Camels out of his front jacket pocket and taps it against his palm. "You mind, Babe?"

She shakes her head no and Dean fishes his zippo out. He flicks it open, lights the cigarette and takes a long drag. His eyes close as he exhales, enjoying the calm that settles over him. Dean knows he should quit smoking but with the year he's had, he just can't seem to kick it. Truth is he's cut way back, partly because Lexi's been riding him about it and partly because it's not good for Jake.

A waitress approaches their table and asks if they want coffee or something else. Dean gestures at the coffee pot as he flicks cigarette ash into the ashtray and orders two coffees and some cream for Lexi.

After pouring the coffees the waitress asks, "Are you two ready to order or do you need some more time?"

Dean says with a smile, "We're ready. My wife will have an egg white Spanish omelet with wheat toast, dry, and fruit instead of home fries. I'm gonna have the breakfast platter, eggs over easy with bacon and a side of pancakes."

"Be up in a jiff." The waitress says returning his smile.

He watches her walk away feeling something isn't quite right. He can't put his finger on it but now as his eyes sweep over the diner, it all feels off.

The waitress returns a few minutes later with their breakfast. She sets the plates on the table as both Dean and Lexi thank her. She then sits in the chair at the end of their table. Lexi looks at her raising her eyebrow. "Can we help you with something?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact you can. I was just wondering how you can sit here with him and pretend that you're not one of us."

"Excuse me?" Lexi replies as she reaches for her knife slowly.

The waitress' eyes go black for a moment; as does the rest of the diner's occupants. Another waitress goes to the door, locks it, and stands in front of it.

"You're a traitor." The waitress sitting at the table says to Lexi. "You should be running hell after your father died but here you are shacking up with a human. No less, a Winchester." She then turns to Dean sneering, "And you. Aren't you a lucky duck."

"That's me alright."

"So, you just get a 'get out of jail free' card. What makes you so damn special?"

"I dunno. Wasn't my doing, ask your 'Queen' here, she's the one that let me off the hook."

The waitress turns to Lexi with a sneer. "I should drag you both back to hell myself."

Dean glares at the demon shifting towards her as if to attack. Lexi holds a hand up and Dean stops. He settles back into his chair curious as to what his wife is about to do.

Lexi sits up straight, a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. Her hand comes up from under the table gripping a knife. She twirls it in her hand and then slams it into the demon's neck. Smoke begins to rise from the punctured skin as the demon howls in pain. Lexi leans in saying, "No, you won't. Because if you were you would've done it already. I don't like idle threats and I don't like demons threatening my family. So go ahead. Take. Me. Back. And let's see who ends up on top. I'll give you a hint, it won't be you. You think this consecrated iron knife hurts, oh, what I'll do to you, to all of you, is nothing compared to this pain."

"I'm going to rip open your chest and tear out your heart."

Lexi leans forward, her eyes bright with challenge. She pulls the knife out and slams it back into the demon's neck. The demon does nothing but glare at them nervously. "That's what I thought. Let's go, Dean."

They both stand, the demons in the diner staring. Dean pulls a roll of cash out of his pocket and carefully peels off a twenty-dollar bill. He holds it up and drops it on the table. "For breakfast."

Dean and Lexi walk out of the diner and across the street to the Impala as fast as they can. Once they're in the safety of the car Dean turns to his wife with wide eyes, "What the hell was that you pulled back there? You don't have powers anymore Lexi."

"I didn't think they knew that. So, I took a chance."

"You took a chance? Yeah, well, no more taking chances." Dean snaps as he turns the ignition.

"Dean, what was I supposed to do? If they knew I didn't have my mojo we'd both be dead right now."

"I don't think so. They're scared. Of what I don't know. Maybe it's you, maybe it's some high level demon. Or maybe it's whatever burned the eyes outta three people in this town. Either way, one job at a time Lex."

 **The Next Morning**

It starts out like any other Sunday. Dean loves Sundays now; a lazy day of sleeping in and, if the weather is good, a trip to City Park with his little family. Dean sighs thinking about the strange life he and Lexi have carved out for themselves in New Orleans. To the outsider, they appear to be a normal family. He works odd jobs, Lexi's a doctor, and they have an intuitive little boy. Dean spends as much time with them as he can despite hunting. It isn't uncommon for Dean to come back from a hunt to find Jackie trying to teach Lexi to cook while she attempts to keep Jake out of getting into everything. Yeah, his life is strange. If people only knew what he and Lexi did on their days off.

Dean shields his eyes as the sun filters in through the curtains, causing Lexi to bury her face deeper into his neck. He rubs her lower back in small circles, enjoying the peace and quiet while he can. He's hoping they can stay in bed as long as possible after the nightmare filled night Lexi has had. He says a silent prayer that Jake will sleep just a bit longer than usual, but Dean has no such luck. Promptly at 8:30 a.m., Jake Winchester proceeds to pull himself up in his crib and begin screaming, 'Dada', at the top of his little lungs.

"Who needs an alarm clock when you have Jacob Winchester?" Lexi grumbles and attempts to bury herself deeper into Dean's neck.

"How you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

Dean sighs and glances at his tired wife, "Why don't you go jump in the shower? I'll get Jake and I'll meet you in the kitchenette."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She mumbles as they both get out of bed and head in opposite directions.

Lexi walks into the small kitchen area twenty minutes later to find Dean and their 18-month old son having some sort of cheerio flinging contest. She raises her eyebrow, smirking slightly, when Dean finally notices her standing behind him. "Hey Lex, I was just feeding Jake."

"Really? Usually when you feed someone the cheerios go in their mouth Sweetie not on the floor."

"We're just having some fun. I'll clean it up later." Dean smiles innocently before turning back to Jake, "Right buddy? We'll clean it up later."

Jake giggles in response, clapping his small, chubby hands before tossing another cheerio in his father's direction. "YAY!"

"I see you already made coffee. What do you want for breakfast Dean, scrambled eggs or over easy?"

"Either and some toast. Oh and make some of that bacon we got last night. I'm starving."

She laughs quietly while grabbing the eggs, bacon and butter out of the fridge. She turns, fully intending to head to the stove but the T.V. catches her attention instead. Lexi's eyes widen suddenly as she watches the screen. She gasps dropping the carton of eggs she has in her hand. She can't believe what she's seeing.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She hears Dean ask her, "Lexi? Lex, are you all right?"

Lexi stares at Dean griping her hands tightly to get them to stop shaking, "I…I'm fi-fine."

"No you're not, you're shaking."

"I'm fine." She whispers bending down to clean up the eggs she has dropped, "I'm just tired is all…"

Dean bends down and lifts Lexi's chin so she can't look away from him. His voice is soft when he speaks to her, "You're a bad liar you know that. Baby girl, what's going on? You look scared shitless."

She swallows hard knowing damn well Dean is not going to like the answer she is about to give him. "The circle of dead trees…on the news just now…I saw it happen…"

"What do you mean you saw it happen?"

"I…I dreamt about it. I've been dreaming about those dead trees for three nights now."

"What? Like a vision?" Dean cocks his eyebrow, his mind going a million miles a second, "Like the visions you had before?"

"Yes, exactly like before."

Dean stares at her a moment before speaking, "Wait. You can't be having visions, Lex. I bound your powers. This has to be something else."

"Okay, then like what Dean?"

"I dunno. Have you felt… **different**?"

"Different?"

"Yeah, **different**."

"Not really." Lexi tilts her head to the side, chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip before continuing, "I mean I've been a little nauseous and tired but nothing ya know supernatural."

"Maybe you're finally knocked up." Dean says simply as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Lexi just looks at him, her green eyes wide, and her mouth hanging open. For once, Dean has rendered his chatterbox wife speechless, "Hey, I'm just saying it's possible. I mean that is what we've been trying to do for almost a year now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _*~Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to Kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters. This is a sequel to Restless Heart Syndrome, Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. Thanks to Supernutjapan for betaing and her awesome suggestions. Any mistakes are mine. Reviews would be great! ~*_

Dean stands surveying the mess Lexi just made and smiles. "Hey, how about you clean this up? I'll go run up the street to that bagel shop and grab us some breakfast?"

"Sure sounds like a plan."

"Know what you want?"

"Um, yeah. Plain bagel with vegetable cream cheese."

He nods as he crosses the room to Jake and takes him out of the high chair saying, "Got it. I'm gonna take Jake with me. You relax. Maybe you'll remember something more about those dead trees."

Dean walks back into the motel room forty minutes later as if nothing unusual is going on. Despite the fact that he just found out that Lexi's visions are back, he's in a good mood. No, scratch that. Dean is in a terrific mood. He watches with amusement while Jake attempts to free himself from his stroller, his chubby hands pulling at the straps in frustration. He glares up at Dean his little face scrunched up in annoyance. "You want out, Buddy?"

Jake grunts in response, his eyes following his father's hands as he loosens the straps. As soon as they are undone, Jake runs into the kitchenette and bounces on his toes in front of his mother. Lexi lifts him into her lap and ruffles his blonde hair, "What do ya got there, Jake?"

He grins at his mom and carefully places the brown paper bag Dean gave him to hold in front of her. She eyes the bag suspiciously and asks, "Is that my bagel?"

"Nooooooo."

"No?" She glances up as Dean enters the kitchen, wondering why he has that sly smile on his face. "Where's my bagel? You said you were going to get me breakfast."

"I have it right here. Chill out." Dean smirks and hands her a second bag. He then points to the bag on the table trying to sound normal, "Take the test. You're knocked up. I know you are."

"I am not."

"Yeah, Babe, you are. You're getting crazier as the days go on and snapping at me for random food. Take the test Lex, just so we know for sure. If you're not, you're not. No big deal. We just keep trying till you are."

"You're crazy." Lexi snorts grabbing her bagel out of the bag. "I'm just stressed out is all. There's no way. Plus, the test I took last week was negative."

"Lexi, you're a doctor. You know there's lots of reasons why you'd get a negative. But, ya know, if you're so sure you're not, take the test to prove me wrong and we won't talk about it anymore." Dean says then kisses her cheek. "I'm just gonna leave it right here."

Lexi hears the soft click of the motel room door closing but doesn't move an inch. She sits at the kitchen table glaring at the box Dean placed in front of her. She doesn't want to take the test because it would only confirm what she already suspected. Lexi just doesn't want to admit that Dean is right and that maybe this is the reason the visions are back.

 **An Hour Later**

Dean looks up at the motel room window, wondering if Lexi is still sulking at the kitchen table. He chuckles to himself as he pictures her sitting there glaring daggers at the pregnancy test. She'll get over it like she always does. It kind of amazes Dean how well she bounces back from things, like the fact that her father was some crazed yellow eyed demon. Okay, that isn't a good example. That's just her pretending everything is peachy keen. Whatever. The point is that she's resilient, and that once it sinks in that she's pregnant, she'll be driving Dean insane over what theme she wants in the nursery.

He sighs, knowing full well he can't hide outside cleaning the car forever. He finds her exactly where he thought she'd be. Lexi hasn't moved. She's sitting there at the table, eyes glued to the box in front of her. After saying hello to Jake, Dean sits across from her, his eyebrow raised. "You take it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"There's no point so why even bother?"

"If you're so sure you're not pregnant, what's the big deal?" Dean points at her, smiling smugly. "You know you are. You just don't wanna admit I'm right."

"That's not true!"

"Then take the test!"

Lexi snatches the test off of the table and heads towards the bathroom. "Fine! I'll take it to prove you're wrong!"

Dean pours himself a cup of coffee and then leans back against the counter as he patiently waits for her to come out of the bathroom. He doesn't have to wait long. Dean couldn't have missed her scream, 'SON OF A BITCH!', if he tried. He attempts to keep a straight face when Lexi stalks back into the kitchen, her green eyes hard. Dean rests against the counter casually, or what he hopes passes for casual, "Well?"

"I hate you."

Dean can't help the smile that is pulling at the corners of his mouth, "You do not. Besides it's not a bad thing, Lex."

"Maybe for you it's not. Jake's not even two years old yet, I just started working and the apartment's barely big enough for us and Jake as it is…"

"We'll be okay." Dean whispers putting his arm around her and giving her a gentle squeeze. "This is a good thing. We can get a bigger place and you can still work…"

She sighs as she leans into Dean and rests her head against his shoulder, "But I like our apartment, this is just…two kids…"

"Everything's gonna be alright." Dean pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head. "You'll see. Besides, you're the one that wanted to start trying. Didn't you say Jake needed a sibling?"

"I know I did. It's...I didn't think it'd happen so soon."

"Nothing goes as planned for us, ya know that." Dean laughs, giving her another reassuring squeeze, "This is a good thing, baby girl."

Later that afternoon, Bobby is with them when Dean gets a phone call from the Sheriff informing him they found another body with burned out eyes at a gas station just outside of town. He takes down the information then turns to Lexi and Bobby. "Got a body outside of town. Bobby, you ready to suit up?"

"Me? No, take Lexi. This is a fresh body. Let the doctor take a look. I'll stay here with the kid and do more research."

"Ok. Let's roll, Lex."

Once they change into their FBI clothes and Lexi finishes giving Bobby a rundown of what not to give to Jake to eat, they head out. As they make their way down the stairs Dean says casually, "Ya know, Bobby ain't gonna pay attention to your list right? I mean, hell, he never paid any mind to what my father said and my father was a hell of a lot scarier than you."

Lexi stops dead in her tracks and looks up at her husband with wide eyes, then quickly turns to head back up the stairs.

"Oh, I don't think so." Dean catches her before she reaches the landing and gently grabs her arm to stop her. He doesn't bother hiding his amusement as he says, "See? This right here. This is how I knew you were knocked up again. One-way ticket to crazy town."

"I am not acting crazy." She protests.

"Lex." Dean says giving her a look.

She sighs and throws up her hands. "Okay, fine. You have a point. It's not the end of the world if Jake has some sugar."

"You're ready to play FBI Agent now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

When they get to the scene, Dean and Lexi head in separate directions. Dean goes to speak with the Sheriff and Lexi heads for the body.

"Agent Nicks," The Medical Examiner says with surprise as Lexi joins him, "wasn't expecting you here."

"No? This is the second body that's dropped in as many days." She replies, pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"You think it's a serial killer?" He questions nervously.

"Too early to say." Lexi gestures at the body. "You mind if I take a look?"

"Not all, Agent Nicks. Go ahead."

Lexi kneels next to the body and begins her examination. "White male. Late twenties to early thirties. About six-foot-tall and one hundred and ninety pounds. No sign of blunt force trauma. Both eyes missing. Eyes appear to have been burned. No damage to the surrounding area except from the blood around the sockets. No sign of an accelerant. Anything found near the body?"

"No but there's that smell. Do you know what it is?"

It's at that moment that she notices the smell wafting from the body and has to close her eyes to fight off a bout of nausea. 'Damn you, Dean, for being right.' she thinks just before opening her eyes. And that's when her surroundings become unfocused and the vision hits her full force. Her hands fly up to hold her head as it begins to throb painfully. The pain is so intense she has to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning. Each image and sound increasing the pain that is now building in her head. She gasps and looks up to meet the M.E.'s eyes as the pain finally subsides.

"Are you alright Agent Nicks?" The M.E. asks her, not bothering to hide his concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Lexi smiles weakly as she begins prying the gloves off her hands. "It's just a migraine from the smell. Oh, and by the way, the smell is sulfur."

"We're going to need a copy of the autopsy." She informs him over her shoulder as she leaves. She has to find Dean.

He finds her first. He grabs her elbow, leads her away from the crowd and asks, "So, same m.o. as the other bodies?"

"Yeah. Only this time the body reeks of sulfur."

"A demon." Dean concludes, not hiding his surprise.

"Better yet. He's one of the demons that was in the diner yesterday morning. So, if we're sticking with the theory that this is a demon, then why's it killing other demons?"

Dean looks up squinting, "My guess is this is some high level demon making a power play. There's no clear cut leader now that Azazel's off the board."

"You think they're fighting for control of hell?"

"Makes sense why they were scared and why they're scared of you."

"I guess. Dean, I…" She stammers.

"What?'

"I had a vision just now. Like an honest to God vision when I was examining the body."

"What did you see?"

"A field. Then some sort of blast and the dead trees falling. And then the gas station and that demon with another man. I couldn't see his face. All I saw was his hand on the demon's face and then the demon's eyes burning."

"You get a name?"

"No but there was this God awful high pitched sound through the whole vision."

Dean nods mulling over the new information. "Okay. Listen, I'll come back later when five-o has cleared out and look around. Check for EMF to rule out vengeful spirit and what not. You can follow up with the Medical Examiner."

"Sounds like a plan."

After hours of research, Lexi finally asks Dean to get a map. She stares at it for a moment, then points to a road saying, "The gas station is here, right?" Dean leans over, examines the spot on the map and nods. She hesitantly moves her finger, then points firmly to a spot a little way down that same road. She looks up at Dean her eyes wide. "This is where the circle of dead trees is."

Dean looks into her eyes for a beat before straightening. "Guess I'm going to check out some dead trees."

Dean waits until Lexi puts Jake to bed before heading out to check out the woods and the crime scene. Pulling off the road into a grassy field, he gets out of the Impala leaving the lights on, and walks towards the trees. He only has to walk a few feet to find what he is looking for. He stares at the large circular area of dead trees not quite believing his eyes. All of the trees are lying flat on the ground facing out of a small, perfect circle in the center. He takes note of the complete silence. Not even a cricket is chirping. He pulls out his EMF and walks to the center. Nothing registers on the EMF but he knows in his bones that something unnatural did this. Finding no clues on what that might be, he goes to check out the crime scene.

The gas station is deserted when he pulls up, which is a good thing. Now he can investigate the real case. He pulls out the EMF once again and crosses the lot to where the body was found. Nothing registers on the EMF but the smell of sulfur is strong. Dean pulls his flash light out of his pocket and shines it on the ground. Sure enough, there's traces of sulfur all over the pavement.

Dean approaches the gas market cautiously, shining his flash light towards the building. He pounds on the door calling out, "Hello?"

When he doesn't get a response, he picks the lock. Inside, he checks the aisles and the bathroom for signs of anything supernatural. Once he's satisfied there's no evidence of that, he goes to check behind the counter. As he's checking, the television to his left flicks on, showing only static. Dean raises an eyebrow and shuts it off. Then, the radio to his right turns on to white noise and then the television turns back on.

Not wasting any time, Dean races down an aisle to grab a container of salt. He opens it and pours it along the windowsill. Suddenly, Dean hears a high-pitched noise and covers one ear in pain as he continues to pour the salt with the other. The sound gets louder, causing Dean to drop the salt. He covers both ears and crouches on the floor moaning from the pain. He feels like his head is about to explode when the window above him shatters. Dean drops down further as glass rains down on him and heads to the door. The glass in and around the door explodes, the force throwing him against the counter and to the floor. Dean lays on the floor stunned. He blinks and tries to orientate himself. That's when he realizes the high pitched noise has stopped. Dean gets to his feet slowly and walks to the blown out window. He looks around cautiously and then runs to the safety of the Impala, immediately turning the ignition. He peels out of the lot and slams on the gas to get the hell out of dodge.

Lexi is searching online for any deaths with burned out eyes when she hears Dean slide his key into the door lock. She glances up at the sound of the door swinging open to see him standing in front of the door watching her. Her eyes are drawn to the blood on his face and she is across the room in a blink of an eye, running her hands over his shoulders and down his chest as she gazes up at him. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

Dean doesn't say a word. He wraps his arms around her and crushes her against his chest, one hand cradling her head, the other resting on her lower back. Lexi nuzzles her face against the worn cotton of his t-shirt and breathes in his scent. The familiar smell of his leather jacket mixed with his aftershave comforts her for a few moments. She's thankful that he's back safe and sound.

Dean steps away from the embrace to gaze down at his wife, his hands moving up to cup her face. The concern in her eyes make his heart clench. He wants to tell her that he's alright, but after what he just witnessed, he isn't so sure. Dean licks his lips and leans forward to kiss Lexi gently, then pulls away and sighs before saying, "Lexi, I'm okay. It's really only a few scratches. But, damn, you should've seen the trees. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence. I don't know, but it, it blew past me at the fill-up joint. I don't know what the hell it was, Lex. It wasn't like anything demonic I've ever come across."

"So, whatever we're hunting isn't a demon. What do you think it is?"

"I ain't got a clue."

Lexi runs her hands over his shoulder and holds his gaze as she whispers, "I'm just glad you're safe."

That's when it hits him, this feeling that he's lucky to even be standing here in this motel room with her. If he had stayed at the gas station, he might not have made it back to Lexi. Dean knows that's part of the job. He knows that one night he's gonna walk out the door and never come back. He had made his peace with that, at least that's what Dean used to tell himself. But, since Lexi's come back into his life and everything that came with that; marriage and a family, he's not at peace with it.

Dean's taken to letting his wife set the pace when it comes to sex. Not because they're playing at some Dom/Sub thing, it's because she needs control over something. And he's more than okay with handing her the reins if that's what she needs from him. If that means they have sex every night, once a month or somewhere in between, Dean's more than willing to let it happen at her speed. But, not tonight. After what he's just witnessed, all he wants is to sweep her up in his arms and forget just for a little while.

He leans down again and presses his lips to hers. His kiss is soft at first, just a light brush of his lips to hers. That quickly changes when she slides her hands under his t-shirt. Dean steps back and shrugs out of his jacket and button down before descending on her. He kisses her hard, desperately. And before she can register what's happening, Dean clutches the backs of her thighs, lifts her legs around his waist, and walks to the king size bed.

He lays her down and continues kissing her as he parts her legs with his knee and slides between them, hovering over her as he helps her undress. He then sits up and starts to undress himself. Lexi grabs his hands when he reaches to undo his belt. Her eyes are wide as she asks, "What about Jake? He'll hear us."

"Don't worry about Jake." Dean replies taking off his belt. He looks down at her with a wicked grin, "You're just gonna have to be quiet, Lex."

Once Dean kicks off his jeans and boxers he sits back on his heels and stares down at Lexi. He wants to look at her first, savor her like this is the last time. She suddenly blushes from his intense stare and covers herself with her hands. "Don't," he whispers, moving her hands. "you're beautiful and I wanna see you."

Her blush turns a deeper shade and now Dean wants to touch every inch of her. No, he needs to taste and touch all of her. He starts with her legs. He slides his hands from her ankles to thighs and back down again, squeezing and rubbing. He moves his hands up again, this time placing open mouth kisses as he goes. His hands slide up her sides, calloused and strong, followed by his lips. He lingers purposely along her ribs, sucking and nipping at her skin, marking his way with little love bites. He moves to her breasts, hands first, teasing and pinching and making Lexi arch her back.

He replaces his hands with his mouth, then slides a hand down between her legs. He presses his fingers against her clit, stroking until she begins to pant, then slides two fingers into her, curling and thrusting. She can't stop bucking her hips against his or the desperate gasp of his name. Dean slides his fingers away smirking. "Told you, you gotta be quiet. Roll onto your side."

Lexi rolls onto her side without protest and she feels the mattress dip with Dean's weight. He's suddenly pressed up against her, placing kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders. She leans back into him as he moves his hands to cup her breasts. His touch is teasing and gentle unlike the way he's sucking marks into her neck. He sinks his teeth into her and pushes into her from behind, causing her to gasp in surprise.

She turns to look at Dean and he kisses her leisurely, taking his time to explore her mouth like he doesn't already know every nook of it. He's moving deliberately slow; each thrust steady and deep as he moves inside her. He wants her to feel every inch of him stretching and dragging against her walls.

He continues kissing her, partly to keep her quiet but also because he loves how each one of her kisses is getting more urgent as she gasps against his mouth from his thrusts. He picks up the pace slightly in a gradual buildup that he knows will have Lexi coming apart in no time. He slides a hand between her legs to press against her clit, his other hand on her breast, his tongue in her mouth, her back pressed against his chest. He's completely entwined with her. He feels that he could stay with her in bed like this forever.

She comes first, gripping his arm and gasping against his lips. Dean follows shortly, groaning through clenched teeth before biting her shoulder as he shudders into his wife. He then kisses the marks he's left along Lexi's shoulder and neck before pulling the comforter over them. Lexi reaches over and turns off the light before settling back against Dean. He throws his arm back over her, interlaces their fingers and squeezes. They both drift off to sleep without a word.

 _Lexi finds herself in the middle of the woods. The woods are dark and silent, air crisp and fog around her feet. She calls out, 'Hello.', without a reply. She can see the edge of the woods just ahead. The darkness surrounding her turning to a light gray by the tree line._

 _She walks forward cautiously, aware that she's alone with no weapons. It doesn't take her long to reach the edge of the woods. When she steps out into the open field she gasps as she sees the circle of dead trees. She walks to the center and turns in every direction, eyes sweeping across the field, then stops suddenly and stares. In the distance, there's a bright light, a figure, maybe and then the sound begins._

 _It's the same high pitched noise she had in her vision. She stares at the light in the distance as it grows brighter and suddenly the high pitched noise becomes understandable. As clear as a bell, she hears a man's voice saying, "Turn back, Lexi. Do not look at me."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _I warn you. Do not look at me. You cannot perceive my true visage."_

" _I asked, who are you?"_

" _Castiel."_

Lexi awakes with a gasp, pulling out of Dean's arms as she sits up straight. She runs her hands down her face trying to shake off the dream. When her breathing is somewhat normal she reaches over and shakes Dean lightly. "Dean, wake up."

He blinks up at her as a slow smile spreads across his face. "You ready for round two? This is my favorite part of you being knocked up, always wanting to jump my bones."

Lexi can't help but roll her eyes at her husband as she says, "I don't want sex. I had a vision."

"Why can't you be like a normal wife and wake me up in the middle of the night for sex just once? All I'm asking."

"Fine. Guess you don't want to know the name of who we're hunting."

Dean sits up. "You got his name? What is it?"

"Castiel. I don't think he's a demon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _*~Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to Kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters. This is a sequel to Restless Heart Syndrome, Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. Thanks to Supernutjapan for betaing. Any mistakes are mine. Reviews would be great! ~*_

Lexi wakes with a gasp, pulling out of Dean's arms as she sits up straight. She runs her hands down her face, trying to shake off the dream. When her breathing is somewhat normal, she reaches over and shakes Dean lightly. "Dean, wake up."

He blinks up at her and a slow smile spreads across his face. "You ready for round two? This is my favorite part of you being knocked up, always wanting to jump my bones."

Lexi can't help but roll her eyes at her husband as she says, "I don't want sex. I had a vision."

"Why can't you be like a normal wife and wake me up in the middle of the night for sex just once? All I'm asking." Dean grumbles.

"Fine. Guess you don't want to know the name of who we're hunting."

Dean sits up. "You got his name? What is it?"

"Castiel. I don't think he's a demon."

That gets Dean's full attention. "What do you think he is?"

"I don't know. We need to do some research," she replies as she throws the comforter off.

Dean reaches for her and grabs her arm saying, "Whoa, slow down. It's two in the morning, Lex."

"So?"

He sighs as he pulls her back to the mattress. "So, you're pregnant and YOU need to rest. Humor me, okay, and just go back to sleep. We can research who this Castiel is in the morning."

Lexi gives in and doesn't attempt to get out of bed but she doesn't go back to sleep, either. Dean throws an arm around her, rests his head on her shoulder and is back to sleep in less than ten minutes. Lexi lays wide awake listening to the sounds of the motel and the light snoring of her husband. She cards her fingers through his hair as she goes over in her mind what exactly they're dealing with. The not knowing is killing her. It's not just the fear of the unknown but the possibility of what they might find out.

Sleep never comes for Lexi. She's too shaken up and her brain just won't shut off. Not wanting to wake Dean, she waits until five thirty to slip out from under him and out of bed. She grabs his shirt from the floor and buttons it up slowly as she moves quietly to the small table in the kitchenette to use her laptop.

Dean rolls over and reaches for Lexi in the now empty bed. Groggily he calls for her with just a hint of panic in his voice. "Lexi?"

"It's alright, Dean. I'm just doing some research."

"Lex, I thought we talked about you taking it easy." Dean yawns and pulls on his boxers before making his way over to her. "I take it you're looking for something on this Castiel?"

"Yeah, I just…I can't stop thinking about that dream."

"You can't let this job get to you, Baby."

Lexi glances up at him, chewing on her bottom lip, "I know but what if I'm wrong? What if this Castiel is some big bad demon?"

"When have your visions ever been wrong?" Dean asks while straddling the chair next to her.

"Never." Lexi sighs, turning the laptop towards Dean. "But, look, there's no lore. I can't find anything on this Castiel."

"Could be a hundred reasons why you're not finding anything. One, he could've never been out of the pit before or, he has other names," Dean says and reaches over to tuck a piece of hair behind Lexi's ear, "How 'bout you put the research on hold and let me make you breakfast? Hmm?"

"Okay."

"How do you want your eggs, Babe?"

"Whatever way you make them is fine." Lexi stops researching and watches Dean move around the small kitchen area. She notices he's humming and can't help but smile. Her amusement is fleeting and is quickly replaced by anxiety. "Dean, does it bother you that I can't cook?"

"No." Dean replies instantly as he turns to look at her. "The few things that you do make are awesome. Like that Cajun chicken."

"That's from Rouse's Market."

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. "As long as you don't tell me that you get your pies from a bakery it's all good."

"I don't."

"Good, cuz you're an awesome baker. Best pies I've ever had and let me tell ya, I love waking up to the smell of you baking homemade biscuits."

She grins and is out of her chair, wrapping herself around her husband before Dean can tell her to sit back down. She tucks her head under his chin and sighs when he puts his arms around her. He squeezes her and asks, "Lex, you okay?"

"Hmm hmm. I love you."

"Yesterday you said you hated me." Dean teases.

"I could never hate you."

"I know. I love you too." He says with a kiss to her head and then steps back. "Ya know what would make me happy? If you'd sit down and rest like you promised me you would."

"Dean…" she begins to protest but the words die on her lips as she sees the look on her husband's face. Lexi sits in the closest chair and grins up at him. "Happy now?"

"Very."

Jackie stares at the Impala that's parked across the parking lot. There was a time when she wouldn't have hesitated to join Dean and Lexi but since Sam died everything's different. Jackie's been hunting on her own since the day Sam supposedly died. Thing is, Jackie doesn't believe Sam is dead. For one, Dean told her that the binding didn't work. And two, Sam's body disappeared. She's been searching for him for the past year, but when Sam Winchester doesn't want to be found, you're not going to find him. Jackie's changed her strategy. She's been tracking demons now, that's what led her here to Pontiac, Il. She can't help but wonder if it's the same case that's brought them here.

She takes a deep breath and heads to the office to find out what room they're in. A flash of a badge and a few questions later finds Jackie staring at the door of room 224. She knocks twice and the door swings open. Dean is standing in front of her taking up the whole door frame as he stares down at her.

"Jackie." He says, not bothering to hide his surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She smirks. "Are you gonna let me in or not?"

Dean steps back letting Jackie enter the room. He closes the door and remarks. "Haven't seen you in almost a year. You here about the bodies with the burned out eyes?"

"No. I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here."

"When?"

"Three days ago." Jackie's eyes sweep across the room then back to Dean. She raises her eyebrow and asks. "Where's Lexi?"

"She took Jake to the park up the street. Kid was getting stir crazy in here." Dean gestures to the toys strewn all over the room. "I was cleaning up. Tell me more about these demons."

Jackie takes a seat at the kitchen table and shrugs. "Not much to tell. Bunch of demons gathered together is always worth a look, wouldn't you say?"

"This is about Sam isn't it? Sammy's dead, Jackie."

Jackie purses her lips but says nothing. She's had this same fight with Dean countless times over the past year. It doesn't matter what he says, she knows in her bones that Sam is alive. She doesn't care that Dean's told her he checked Sam's pulse himself and there wasn't one. There are just too many unanswered questions. The biggest one for her is, where's the body?

When she and Bobby went back to retrieve the body, it was gone. There was also no report of a body found or any John Does in the morgue. Bodies don't just disappear unless of course Sam just got up and walked away. Dean said himself that the binding didn't work which would mean that Sam was still a demon. That makes it very possible that he just got up and walked out of the mausoleum.

Jackie watches as Dean goes to the fridge and grabs two bottles of beer. She can point this all out to him again but she doesn't want to fight. She changes the subject instead and accepts the beer he hands to her. "How's married life treating you?"

"Married life is good. It's more than good. We're awesome." Dean confides while straddling the chair across from her.

She raises an eyebrow and counters. "So you're saying, Lexi's 100% Lexi again?"

Dean doesn't answer right away. He takes a swig of beer studying Jackie over his beer bottle. He considers how to answer her, hating how easily Jackie can get under his skin. "Not a 100% but close enough."

"That's good to hear."

"You sure about that, Jack? Cuz if you had it your way my wife would be dead right now." Dean fumed before taking another swig from his beer.

"Dean, c'mon, you know she was dangerous and she was gonna kill…"

"Why the fuck are you here now Jackie?" He interrupts her.

"I told you."

"Oh, yeah, for some demons right." He hisses and slams his bottle on the table. He gets up pacing around the room demanding, "Where were you when Lexi, your best friend needed you? Or when I needed you?"

"I needed time…"

"Oh, YOU needed time? What about me? You don't think I needed time? My brother died and I was scared shitless I was gonna loose Lexi too. She wouldn't eat, sleep. Hell, she wouldn't even speak. Then one night, she downs a whole bottle of pills. Lucky I found her in time and then I was afraid to let her outta my sight, but you needed time."

"Maybe I should go."

"Yeah, maybe you should." Dean snaps. Jackie nods and gets to her feet. She makes it half way to the door before Dean stops her. "Wait."

She stops then turns to look at him. "Yeah, Ace?"

"Jack, I'm…shit, I'm sorry. I…don't go."

"You sure? You have every right to be pissed."

"Yeah, well, Lex'll be pissed if she finds out I threw you out."

Jackie smirks saying, "You are so whipped." Dean answers with a huff and goes to get another beer. He opens his beer, takes a swig and then eyes Jackie. "Ace, you're not gonna be all weird now are you?"

"No."

"Good. Why don't you tell me about this case you're working."

Dean sits at the table and gestures for Jackie to join him. Once she's seated he begins to fill her in on the case. He goes over everything including what happened in the diner but purposely says nothing about Lexi being pregnant. He figures it's up to Lexi whether or not she wants to tell Bobby and Jackie she's knocked up.

"So the diner was full of demons and they threatened Lexi?" Jackie questions with wide eyes.

"Yup but Jack, they were scared of her too. Not one of them made a move when she stabbed Flo."

"Ace, this is big ya know. I was tracking those demons and now this thing you're hunting is offing them."

"I know. Fuck, what kinda shit did we just step into?"

Lexi takes a deep breath, enjoying the cool breeze as she sips her peppermint tea. This is her favorite activity with Jake - taking him to the park. Back in New Orleans, she takes Jake to City Park, where he feeds and chases the ducks in the pond, and lets him climb up and down the jungle gym with the other kids. She likes sitting in the shade of the green trees; it's peaceful and the noise of the city is muted, helping her forget that she's in the middle of it. But what she loves most is when Dean joins them. They can be like every other family even if it's only for a few hours.

Lost in her own thoughts, Lexi doesn't notice the well-dressed stranger that is now beside her. She glances at him sideways, wondering how long he's been sitting next to her. She must've really zoned out since she didn't even hear him approaching. Funny, she doesn't **hear** or **feel** anything from him. But that doesn't really mean anything she tells herself, since she only knows for sure that her visions are back.

"I love parks." He says suddenly, eyeing her with interest before adjusting his suit, "Don't you?"

"Um, yeah. Do I know you?"

He flashes her with what some would call a charming smile but it gives her the chills. She knows there's something different about the man sitting next to her. He isn't human; that much she knows for sure. He extends his well-manicured hand, his lips pulling up into a small smirk, and says, "Hello, little sister."

Lexi rushes into the motel room, holding Jake close. She has every intention of telling Dean what just happened in the park until she sees Jackie sitting at the table. They both turn to look at her and Dean's brow immediately scrunches up in concern as he realizes something isn't right. Lexi schools her features and smiles saying, "Jackie, what are you doing here?"

Dean doesn't buy it. He knows his wife too well, knows all her tells. Like how she chews on her bottom lip or rubs her neck when she's nervous. Or like the fact that right now she's fidgeting and her smile doesn't reach her eyes. He gets out of his chair and crosses the room so that he's standing right in front of her and looks down at her, eyebrow cocked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replies quickly and hands Jake to him.

"Lex, did something happen at the park?"

"Nothing happened, you're just being overprotective." Lexi answers then mouths to him, 'Later.'

Dean follows her lead and ends his questioning. He walks over to the playpen and puts Jake in as he informs Lexi, "I was just filling Jackie in on the case. Turns out she was hunting those demons in the diner."

Dean waits until Lexi is engrossed with catching up with Jackie to make his exit. "Hey Lex," he says as he turns off the television, "I'm gonna go do some research with Bobby for a while."

"Ok."

After a few hours, Dean closes the book he's reading and rubs his eyes. He's done trying to find this Castiel in one of Bobby's dusty books.

"Hey Bobby, you feel like going out to grab a beer?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Once Bobby pulls out onto the road, he eyes Dean and asks, "How you doin' kid?"

"Aside from my wife having visions about this big bad demon, peachy." He pulls out his cell and dials. "Hey, Lex."

"Hey, Sweetie."

"What are you doing?"

"I was just about to give Jake a bath. What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go grab a beer with Bobby."

"Just one beer?" She teases. "Don't you mean you two are gonna close down the bar?"

Dean chuckles and answers, "Yeah, that sounds about right. You okay with that?"

"Yeah. Go have fun and spill some for me."

"Done. I'll see ya later, baby girl."

Bobby raises an eyebrow. "You just lied to Lexi didn't you? We're not going for a drink."

"Yeah I did, cuz she'd just try to stop me."

"From what?"

"Summoning this thing. It's time we faced it head-on." Dean states matter of fact.

"You can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby."

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything. This is a bad idea."

"I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have? We've got no place to hide. We can either get caught with our pants down again, or we can make our stand."

"We could choose life." Bobby pauses and looks over at Dean. "Ya know Dean, we could use the girls on this."

"Nah, they're better off where they are."

Bobby pulls off the road at Dean's instance when they pass what appears to be an abandoned farm. He pulls the car behind the barn killing the lights. He turns to Dean one last time and asks, "You sure you wanna do this? 

"I said I was." Dean snaps as he gets out of the car. He leans in the window and looks at Bobby with a raised eyebrow. "You coming or not? We gotta set up before we summon this bastard."

Once inside the barn, Bobby begins painting sigils. He grabs a can of white spray paint and paints the last symbol on the cement floor. Dean looks up from the table as Bobby stands and looks around the barn smirking, "That's a hell of an art project you've got going there."

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife." Dean recites as he points to each item. "I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

Bobby shakes his head and warns Dean again. "This is still a bad idea."

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Dean snaps.

Bobby nods reluctantly and heads to the other table. He places a small amount of powder into a large bowl then begins chanting in Latin. The powder immediately starts smoking as the spell kicks in.

Twenty minutes after completing the spell, Dean and Bobby are sitting on opposite tables swinging their legs like bored children. Dean plays with the knife asking, "You sure you did the ritual right?" Bobby gives him a dirty look causing Dean to throw up his hands. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

Seconds later, the barn's roof begins to rattle and shake. Dean and Bobby grab their shotguns taking positions at the far end of the barn. 

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean says trying to make light of the situation.

The door suddenly bursts open and a man in a trench coat walks into the barn. The light bulbs begin to shatter and spark as he walks under them. Both Dean and Bobby open fire. To their surprise the bullets do nothing to slow the man down. Dean puts his shot gun down and grabs the knife as the man closes the distance between them.

"Who are you?" Dean questions the man.

"I'm the one you've been looking for."

"Oh yeah? Good." Dean says as he pulls his arm back and then plunges the knife into the man's chest.

To Dean and Bobby's shock, the man looks down, unperturbed. He pulls the knife out and drops it to the floor. Bobby attempts to attack from behind. The stranger grabs his weapon without looking and swings Bobby around. He then touches Bobby's forehead and he collapses on the floor.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone."

Dean kneels next to Bobby and checks his pulse before glaring at the men in front of him.

"Your friend's alive."

"Who are you?" Dean asks again.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean **WHAT** are you?"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Dean stares at Castiel for a beat then gets to his feet saying, "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

Thunder and lightning flashes, and to Dean's disbelief, great, black, shadowy wings stretch and flap across the width of the barn. The moment the thunder and lightning stop, the wings disappear. Dean doesn't speak for a moment as he processes what he's just witnessed. His eyes sweep over Castiel and sneers, "Some angel you are. You burned out that poor psychic's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station. That was you talking? Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?"

"This? This is... a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean questions not bothering to hide his disgust.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Uh huh. Ya know it might've been easier to show up like this the first time instead of all the burning bush shit."

"Finding a human vessel durable enough to contain me it is not easy."

"I have that same problem with women." Dean smirks. The smirk disappears quickly and is replaced with a glare. "Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?

Castiel frowns not understanding why he must explain who he is again and states, "I told you."

"Right. And what would an angel want with me?" Dean questions harshly.

"Because God commanded me to find you. Because we have work for you."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _*~Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to Kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters. This is a sequel to Restless Heart Syndrome, Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. Thanks to Supernutjapan for betaing. Any mistakes are mine. Reviews would be great! Bobby and Dean gifs by Supernutjapan.~*_

Dean's mind is still racing over what happened in the barn three days ago. He can't believe what he saw. No, it's that he doesn't want to. Angels are not real. They couldn't be real, because if they were, then he shouldn't have a job. Angels should be the ones helping and saving people not him. He's just some guy that married way above his pay grade, has a give 'em hell attitude and a G.E.D. Not the makings of a hero in his opinion.

Pacing the room, he raises a hopeful eyebrow at Bobby, sitting at his desk with a pile of books in front of him.

"Well, then tell me. What else could it be?" Lexi asks from the floor where she is keeping Jake entertained with some blocks.

"Look, all I know is, Castiel isn't an angel."

"Okay, look Dean." Lexi says in the voice she uses when she's trying to reason with Jake. "Why do you think Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie." Dean stops pacing, then points at Lexi. "And don't use that tone with me. I ain't two."

Lexi stands up, her face set and determined, and crosses her arms. "Fine, I won't use THAT tone. But seriously Dean, a demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps. Give me a break. You know as well as I do - no demon is immune to a devil's trap."

Dean looks down at his wife, his eyebrows drawn together out of annoyance, then asks, "Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?"

"Yeah. Sweetie, you just did."

"Lex, I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me."

Lexi can't stop the frustrated sigh or the eye roll as she points out, "Dean, we have a theory."

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we…" 

"Okay, okay. That's the point, Lex. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!" Dean snaps. 

"And why not? After EVERYTHING you've seen, how can you say that angels don't exist?"

"Because they can't exist! And why are you so quick to believe that they do? You're a doctor. Aren't you supposed to worship science or some shit?"

"I believe because I know there's something bigger than us. Being a doctor, I've felt it. I've been in rooms with patients when they've passed and I don't know how to explain it. But when it happens, something else is there. A presence."

"Yeah, Lexi, that's a reaper." Dean snaps.

"No, Dean, it's something more…"

Bobby looks up from his stack of books and shakes his head. "You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?"

Dean and Lexi both walk over to Bobby's desk, huff at each other over his head, then lean over the desk to look at the books, sighing loudly in unison.

"I got stacks of lore." Bobby states, ignoring their sighs and huffs. "Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can smite demons."

"What else?" Dean asks.

"What else, what?"

Dean rolls his eyes as he asks, "What else can they do?"

"I dunno, Boy." Bobby snaps. "Does it look like I went through all this lore yet?"

"Dean, this is good news." Lexi says, her face lighting up.

"How?"

"Because, for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap or about me or Jake. I mean, maybe Castiel is one of the good guys here to help, you know?"

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?" Dean scoffs. 

Bobby raises an eyebrow at Dean as he replies, "At this point, Vegas money's on yeah."

"I don't know…"

Lexi moves in front of Dean and rests her hands on his forearms as she looks up at him. "Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof."

"Proof?"

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it." 

"Why not?" Lexi asks.

"Because, why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"Dean…"

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and all the fucked up shit I've done. But why do I deserve to be singled out? I'm just a regular guy. There ain't nothing special about me."

"That's not true, Sweetie. And apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs." 

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by...God."

"Okay, well, too bad Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat." Lexi replies with a smirk.

"Fine." Dean says as he throws up his hands. "What do we know about angels?"

Bobby picks up a pile of thick, heavy looking books and puts them in front of Dean. "Start reading." 

Dean looks at the pile of books for a moment, then turns towards his wife. "You're gonna go get me some pie," he says, then grabs a book from the top of the pile. "Pecan."

She rolls her eyes and sighs, "I'm not gonna find pecan here. I'll just make you one."

Dean looks at her, his face lighting up. "Homemade pie! Even better."

"Guess I'm going to the store then." Lexi sighs. "You want anything else?"

Lexi pulls the Impala into a parking space and then turns down the radio just as her phone begins to ring. "Hey Babe, what's wrong? Oh, you want chips. Okay, anything else? Beer, uh huh. Anything else? Dean, when have I ever forgotten the pie? Exactly." Lexi says into her phone while she gets out of the car. She turns to go into the store and sees Sam staring at her. "I've got to go, Dean. What? Well, if the car gets a scratch on her it's your fault cuz you sent me to the store. Yeah, okay. I'll be back soon. I love you."

Lexi walks over to Sam, unscrewing the cap of her flask as she does. She stops in front of him and says, "Christo."

"Lexi, it's me." Sam says just as the holy water hits his face. He spits out the Holy water and sighs.

"It's really you?"

"Yes. It's me."

"No, you were dead. We checked your pulse, there wasn't one."

"I dunno what happened. All I know is that I woke up with part of the ceiling on top of me. I had a broken arm and a broken leg. The grounds keeper found me and called an ambulance."

"Why didn't you call Dean?"

"I was ashamed. I tried to kill you and Dean. I stole Jake. How do I apologize…"

"Does Jackie know you're alive?"

Sam shoves his hands in his pockets and nods.

"So, that's why she left us in Illinois."

"Yeah. So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That the thing you and Dean were hunting in Illinois was an angel."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Demons. They're taking off."

"Yeah, we're not positive but I think it was."

"Okay. Bye, Lexi." Sam says and then starts walking away.

Lexi grabs his arm. "Sam, where are you going? What about Dean?"

"Don't tell him anything. Don't tell him you've seen me, not yet."

 **Later that day**

Dean pulls Bobby aside not long after Lexi returns from the store. Something is off with her. He noticed it as soon as she walked in. Dean isn't sure whether it's the case or Jake's making her frazzled. Either way, he knows it would be better if he got Jake out of the house to give her a break.

He walks over to the kitchen after helping Bobby with Jake's car seat. Bobby´s taking Jake into town to the diner for lunch and then to the park. It's bittersweet seeing his son go off with Bobby. It reminds him of one of the best memories from his own fucked up childhood, throwing around a baseball with Bobby in the same park he was taking Jake to.

He stands leaning against the archway to the kitchen for a moment, his arms crossed, watching Lexi clean up the breakfast dishes. He's grateful to see her doing something as mundane as washing dishes given a year ago, she couldn't even do that. She just sat on the couch, not speaking, not eating. He was sure that despite him binding her powers that he was gonna loose her. Here they are a year later and Lexi is pretty much back to normal except she's haunted by nightmares. But, Dean can handle that. He's going to help her through it because he's not gonna loose someone else he loves.

Despite his worry, it wasn't his only motivation to get Jake out of the house. The kid's been a major cock block the past couple of days. It seems to Dean that the moment he starts touching Lexi, Jake is screaming bloody murder for her. He needs to get laid.

His eyes sweep over his wife, enjoying the way her jeans hug her ass and hips. Almost two years later and Lexi still hasn't lost the last ten pounds of baby weight. She constantly complains about it but Dean loves it. He loves the extra weight on her, loves that she's soft and curvy like she was when they first got together.

He can't help but smile as he watches her move back and forth between the sink and counter. His eyes tracking her movements as she stretches up to the cabinets and bends down to open drawers, giving him a peek at some skin and the tattoo on her lower back. Dean licks his lips while thinking of all the things he wants to do to her right now.

Walking over to her, he rests his hand on the small of her back and kisses her temple.

She smiles up at him and says quietly, "Hey."

"Hey. You feeling okay babe?"

"Hmm hmm. Why do you ask?"

Dean turns, leans back against the counter and shrugs. "I dunno. You just been quiet since you got back from the store. Plus, there's the whole bun in the oven thing."

"I'm just tired."

"You sure?"

"Hmm mmm."

"Okay, but let me help. You wash, Lex and I'll dry."

The crooked smile on his lips makes her forget for a moment about angels and Sam being very much alive. She can pretend for a minute that they're only visiting Bobby and that trouble isn't about to crash down on them again. She nods and hands Dean the dish she just washed to dry.

When the last dish is dried, Dean turns to Lexi and asks, "You want help with the pie?"

"Can I trust you with the pie?"

Dean swats her ass, hard.

Lexi turns to him, wags her finger at his nose and warns, "Hey! Don't start something you can't finish Dean."

"Yeah, yeah you know I can finish it and ya know I can cook better than you. But, we need some music," he replies, and turns on the radio.

Lexi rolls her eyes and goes back to the dishes. "Fine, you can help but no funny…" Lexi's words falter as Dean presses up against her, wraps his arms around her and nips at her neck.

Lexi attempts to ignore her husband while his hands slide up under her tank top and run over her stomach, then steadily make their way up to cup her breasts. She doesn't even try to hide the shiver that runs through her when he starts to rub her nipples.

"Dean, STOP! I can't concentrate."

Dean takes a step back with his hands in the air and chuckles. "Okay, okay. I'll behave, scout's honor."

"You were never a boy scout," Lexi says, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation.

Dean keeps his word and behaves while he helps Lexi make the pie, but all bets are off once she places it in the oven. He looks at the bag of flour on the counter, then looks at Lexi. Dipping his hand inside the bag, he grabs a handful and smirks at his wife.

Lexi backs away pointing at him and says, "Dean, don't you even think about it."

"Think about what?" he asks innocently.

"You know what…don't throw…" Before she can finish her sentence, Dean throws a handful of flour at her.

She stands there for a moment in disbelief. Once the shock wears off she lunges for the bag of flour and throws a handful at Dean. Suddenly, they're both children again running around the kitchen laughing and throwing flour at each other.

When Dean's had enough, he grabs her arm and pulls her to him. They're both out of breath and covered in flour, and the kitchen isn't looking much better. Flour is on the floor, the counters, the kitchen chairs, and the table. But Dean's only focused on those big, green eyes staring up at him. He drops the bag of flour and pushes her against the fridge. His hands are everywhere, in her hair, on her hips, cupping her ass. His skin feels like it's on fire where they're pressed together and he wants more of that heat.

He hauls off her tank top and shoves a thigh between her legs. Slowly, Lexi rocks her hips, just enough so she can feel his strong thigh pushing up between her legs, but not enough for her to get any satisfaction from it.

Dean pulls down her bra straps as he bites and kisses along her collar bone and over the tops of her breasts. Lexi wraps her arms around his neck, nipping at his chin and neck until Dean catches her lips in a kiss.

He moves his hands down to her chest and unhooks the front clasp, then pushes the material out of the way while leaning forward to flick his tongue over each nipple. She bites her lip to stifle the moan that has escaped her lips, causing Dean to smirk up at her before taking her breast into his mouth.

She cards her fingers through his hair, back arching to give him better access, and makes that little high pitched moan she does when she's really turned on.

She suddenly pushes Dean back towards the kitchen table and lifts his Henley while placing kisses to his chest. Dean lies back on the table letting Lexi climb on top of him as she works on his belt. She pulls his belt free and undoes his jeans, then pushes his jeans and boxers off his hips. He lifts his hips in an effort to help her push his pants and boxer briefs down and then kicks them off.

Lexi wraps her hand around him, her thumb rubbing the head of his cock. Dean worries his bottom lip as he sucks in a steadying breath and digs his fingers into her hips, as her delicate fingers move along his shaft quickly.

She leans forward to lick and bite along his neck, pumping his dick with her right hand the whole time. Dean closes his eyes and tries to focus on the tension building inside him. He can't even do that when he feels the drag of her fingers along his balls.

Suddenly, Lexi stands up and pulls off her jeans and panties. Dean watches the little scrap of lace with wide eyes as it moves down and off her legs. He licks his lips, hands twitching in anticipation.

After what feels like an eternity, she climbs on top of him and slowly sinks down on his dick until he's completely buried inside of her. She rests her hands on his chest as she leans over him, her long brown hair falling against his face. Then Dean's kissing her with one hand tangled in her hair, and the other gripping her hip. She moans into his kiss and rolls her hips tight and smooth. All their playfulness from before has disappeared. It's all passion and need.

Lexi gets lost in Dean as he thrusts up on every down stroke. He tightens his grip on her hips and thrusts up into her as if it has been years since they've last had sex instead of only three days. She cries out on every push in, her nails digging into his chest.

Somewhere in the background of the radio noise, there's a beeping sound. Lexi dismisses it and concentrates on rolling her hips in the rhythm Dean has set. Suddenly, it hits her that it's the oven timer that's beeping. "The pie…" she gasps as Dean slams up into her.

"Forget the pie."

"No, it's gonna burn…" Lexi replies as she moves off of Dean and heads to the stove.

Dean sits up and stares at his wife dumbfounded. Then he lays his head back on the table and huffs, not believing what just happened. He watches Lexi as she gets the pie out of the oven and places it on the rack to cool.

The instant the pie hits the rack, he's tight against her, his hands sliding up to cup her breasts. "You're not just gonna leave me hanging, are you?" Dean asks low and husky. He bites along the length of her neck, his hands squeezing her breasts.

Lexi makes a desperate, little moan and replies, "No."

That's all Dean needs to hear before he literally sweeps Lexi off her feet and carries her upstairs to the spare bedroom. He drops her on the old, creaky bed and is inside of her before she can even prepare herself.

Dean's moving at that slow and steady pace. The one that keeps her teetering right on the edge but not enough to push her over. It drives her crazy hitting all the right spots but it's just not enough and Dean knows it.

"Dean, c'mon…" Lexi whines as she wraps her legs around his waist. She digs her heels into his ass in an attempt to get him to speed up. Dean shifts his weight, pinning Lexi beneath him.

"Oh no, baby doll," he smirks at her. "you left me hanging, you're not gonna come until I want you to."

"Please, Dean…" she begs.

Dean leans forward sucking and biting her neck before kissing her slow and deep. Lexi slides her fingers up the back of Dean's neck tugging at his short hair as she bites down on his bottom lip. Dean groans, fists his hands in her hair and presses his forehead to hers, "Fuck Lex, you little minx, you need to learn some patience."

He pulls himself onto his knees, taking her right leg up with him and resting it on his shoulder. He slides his hands down to her hips, grips them firmly and leans down towards her to kiss and nip at her shoulders and neck as he pushes deeper into her. He's letting it build inside of her, enjoying her frustration. He moves faster and grunts, "God damn, you feel so fucking good…Come for me, baby."

A few more snaps of his hips and Lexi is there. She comes hard, her left leg tightening around Dean's waist, nails digging into his back as she cries out his name and holds on.

"I'm not done with you yet." Dean murmurs low and husky.

He stops thrusting and rolls onto his back, taking Lexi with him. The movement catches her off guard and takes her a moment to adjust to the new position. She sinks down on him, hands splaying across his chest. She rolls her hips one way, then the other, trying to find a rhythm.

Dean grunts and rests his hands on her hips. He doesn't attempt to guide her movements. He's content at the moment just laying back and watching his wife move on top of him. He lies there, gazing up at Lexi. His eyes move from her face to her breasts then to her hips. Dean runs his thumb over the tattoo on her hip of his name. He idly wonders why she never had it removed when they broke up, but he's also glad she didn't. He likes that his name is permanently etched into her skin.

His eyes move lower, drawn down to watch himself disappear inside of her over and over again. Suddenly, the slow pace she's set isn't enough for him. Dean sits up, hands clutching her hips as he guides her up and down. His thrusts get a littler rougher, faster, building her up again. He nips her earlobe and says with a hard smack of his hand on her ass, "C'mon, Lexi, you can ride me harder than this."

She closes her eyes and moans, then presses her hands into his shoulders and picks up the pace. Dean thrusts up into her hard, smacking her ass on the down stroke. When he feels the tremors in her legs begin, he lets go of her hip and slides his hand between them to rub her clit.

A second orgasm catches Lexi by surprise. Her vision goes white, electricity speeding through her body, thighs squeezing around Dean as she rides out her orgasm.

He guides her down against the mattress, hooks both of her legs over his shoulders and continues thrusting into her. He clutches her hips hard enough to leave bruises as he sets up a rigorous pace, slamming into her hard and fast. Dean drops his head against Lexi's neck, takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. She feels so good and tight with her walls clenching down on him. Dean knows he's not gonna last much longer. He bites down on his bottom lip and groans against her neck, "Fuck, Lexi. You feel so fucking good...so tight...Fuck."

Lexi digs her nails into his skin, nipping and licking the sensitive flesh behind Dean's ear. "Harder…Come for me, baby…" She whispers against his ear.

Dean speeds up, incited by Lexi's words and the grinding of her hips against his. He thrusts with his whole body, feet digging into the mattress for leverage. The old bed creaks under their weight as the head board slams against the wall, Dean's movements pushing Lexi closer to it with every snap of his hips. Dean clenches his jaw and closes his eyes while colors explode behind them. He lets out a hot and needy sound before he growls out Lexi´s name and shudders into her as she sucks marks into his neck.

Dean collapses on top of Lexi, not being able to remember the last time he came so hard. He rests his head against her chest, listening to the pounding of her heart as they try to catch their breath. "Damn, Lex."

"Yeah, you said it…damn..."

Once Dean has his breathing under control, he lifts his head from Lexi's chest, smiles, and finally slides out of her. He leans on his forearms and kisses her nice and slow before grinning, "Well, that was awesome."

She glances up at Dean then laughs and stretches, her whole body feeling relaxed and mellow. "I really, really needed that…"

"I know you did. I'm just that awesome of a husband." Dean replies with a wink.

He rolls off of her and stares at the ceiling before pulling her tightly against his chest and throwing the blanket over them. He loves this part after sex but he'll never admit it to Lexi. Hell, Dean will deny it with his last breath that he loves to cuddle with her. Though, he can't deny how peaceful he feels laying with her like this as he runs his hands up and down her back.

Dean tightens his grip on her and yawns, his eyes suddenly heavy.

"Don't fall asleep. We have to shower and clean up the kitchen." He hears Lexi say.

"Hmm, just gonna take a quick nap…" He mumbles in response before falling asleep.

Lexi lifts her head and glances at Dean at the sound of his light snoring. She shakes her head and sighs as she settles back down next to him. It amazes her how Dean can fall asleep so easily and quickly. She's jealous of that fact. Truth is, she couldn't sleep right now if she wanted to. All she can think about is the fact that Sam is alive and how she's going to break it to Dean. Lexi knows she can't keep this from him. It's too big and Dean will be furious. Although, if she tells

him the truth about Sam, Dean's gonna be heart broken. None of that matters though. She and Dean decided that they were in this marriage for the long haul. That meant they were partners in every sense of the word. There was no room for secrets and lies.

Lexi rolls over and snuggles into Dean's side. He immediately throws an arm around her and pulls her in even deeper. Lexi closes her eyes and lets her husband's warmth engulf her as she curses Sam for putting her in the middle. She knows what she must do. When Dean wakes up she's going to tell him the truth about Sam.

A couple of hours later and Dean and Lexi are awakened by shouting. They sit up, Dean placing a finger to his lips and one arm in front of Lexi to keep her in bed. They listen closely and both start laughing when they realize it's only Bobby. "DAMN YOU DEAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN YOU IDJIT!"

They both jump when the bedroom door bangs open. Lexi tugs the sheet up to cover herself and at least has the decency to look embarssed. Dean on the other hand, meets Bobby's gaze and says smugly, "Hey Bobby. Didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"What happened to my kitchen?"

"I think I might've dropped some flour." Dean replies innocently.

Bobby points his finger at him and says through clenched teeth. "You're gonna go clean up my kitchen and stop acting like a god damn teenager."

"Can I put my pants on first?"

Bobby doesn't respond to Dean's question. Instead he leaves the room mumbling about damn Winchesters wrecking his house.

Lexi waits until Bobby is out of ear shot and smacks Dean's arm lightly. "Why do you have to antagonize him?"

"Um, cuz it's fun. Plus, it's your fault. You let me fall sleep."

"I did not!" Lexi protests and stops when Dean smirks at her.

"It's fun to antagonize you too." Dean says before getting out of bed. He grabs yesterday's jeans that he's thrown on top of his duffel and pulls them on. "I guess I better go clean up that kitchen…"

"Dean, wait. I have to tell you something…"

Dean grabs a t-shirt off the floor, smells it and then puts it on. He sits on the edge of the bed and kisses Lexi gently before saying, "We'll talk tonight when Jake's asleep."


End file.
